NUESTRA FELICIDAD
by alma de titan
Summary: continuación del one-shot NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE, la vida es bella si tu sabes como hacerla bella, la felicidad se encuentra cuando haces lo que te hace feliz.
1. Chapter 1:planes

**AVISO: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y de cartoon network.**

**La historia si es mía.**

**Edades que hay que dejar en claro en esta historia:**

**ROBIN (NIGHTWING): 25 AÑOS**

**STARFIRE: 24 AÑOS.**

**RAVEN (RACHEL ROTH): 24 AÑOS.**

**CHICO BESTIA (GARFIELD M. LOGAN):25 AÑOS.**

**CYBORG (VICTOR STONE): 27 AÑOS.**

**ABEJITA (KAREN): 26 AÑOS.**

**ACLARACION: **_LAS PALABRAS QUE ESTAN EN CURSIVA SON PENSAMIENTOS._

**CAPITULO 1: PLANES.**

-TORRE TITAN, 9:30AM-HABITACION DE STARFIRE-

-VISTA DE STARFIRE-

Era una mañana cálida en la gran torre T, me encontraba en mi cuarto cepillando mi roja cabellera mientras me miraba en el espejo, tenía puesto una blusa de tiras verde, un short de jean blanco, un par de sandalias blancas con verde, y encima de mi peinador la balaca verde que pronto decoraría mi cabellera.

Un año, un maravilloso año pasó desde que Nightwing volvió a mi vida, ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!, debía admitir que fue un año maravilloso y no hay duda que este será aún mejor ya que mi boda se aproximaba.

Aún recuerdo la sorpresa de mis amigos al saber que la boda no se celebraría el mismo año en el que vino Nightwing y que sus planes de prepararnos todo estaba arruinada, pero debía resaltar algo en lo que Nightwing tenía razón "nuestro futuro", una boda era algo serio y no se hacía de la noche a la mañana, todo debía tener su tiempo para realizar lo planeado con éxito, como por ejemplo: las invitaciones, el vestido de la novia y del novio, los padrinos de boda, las flores, la iglesia, en fin, eran muchos los detalles que se debían tener en cuenta.

A veces miro mi anillo de boda y recuerdo al instante las múltiples quejas por parte de Cyborg y Chico Bestia hacia Nightwing del ¿Por qué? Se comprometió si la boda no había ser realizada lo más pronto posible.

¡Vaya! Ellos sí que me sorprendieron cuando se casaron hace algunos meses, aunque me hubiera encantado ser la primera titán en casarme, pero… así es la vida, y aunque no pude ser la primera en casarme tarde o temprano me llegaría la hora de estar unida con el amor de mi vida.

La primera pareja titán que se casó hace 5 meses fue Karen y Víctor, su boda fue gloriosa, todo era amarillo con blanco como: la corbata amarilla de Vic, las rosas, las invitaciones, el pastel, etc. Todo se veía hermoso, cada detalle cómo debería ser.

La segunda pareja titán que se casó hace 3 meses fue Rachel y Garfield, su boda fue sencilla y no tan extravagante como la de Karen y Víctor, pero a la vez se veía tan bello, todo era de color morado con blanco como: la corbata morada de Gar, las rosas, el pastel, las invitaciones, el moño de Rachel que decoraba su vestido, entre otras cosas.

Pero lo más gracioso de estas bodas fueron los constantes reclamos de todos nuestros amigos hacia Nightwing y nuestro compromiso tan rápido y la boda planeada para más adelante, esas noches de las fiestas de bodas de ahora los señores y señoras Stone y Logan fueron frustrantes para mi prometido porque los reclamos, además de hacerlo enojar lo agotaban, esas noches casi todo mundo se la monto a Nightwing por el tema del compromiso.

Termino de cepillar mi cabellera y como toque final me pongo la balaca, me paro del butaque en el que me senté para mirarme y asegurarme de que estoy bien.

_-Me veo bien-_ luego me recosté en mi cama.

Toda la torre estaba en silencio, Garfield y Rachel estaban averiguando un departamento para mudarse, Karen y Víctor estaban de vacaciones en Hawái. En la torre solo nos encontrábamos Nightwing _-aunque últimamente se iba sin avisarme- _y yo.

_-ahhhh, que aburrimiento-_ cierro mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco ya que el silencio no es nada divertido.

Tocan la puerta, sigo con los ojos cerrados y con un –siga- por parte mío se abre la puerta, y ahí estaba parado el amor de mi vida_, -aunque tenga los ojos cerrados y no mire a mi nuevo invitado se de quien se trata-._

Siento sus pisadas acercarse a mí, se sienta a mi lado y me da un corto pero tierno beso en los labios y me reprocha en forma juguetona:

-cuando alguien toca se pregunta ¿Quién? Antes de dejarlo entrar-

Abro mis ojos lentamente y lo veo sonriéndome, le devuelvo el gesto y luego le doy un beso en la mejilla, me acaricia el pelo y empiezo darle campito en mi cama y con unos golpecitos en el colchón él se acuesta entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

Me mira sin parar, acaricia mi mejilla y me pregunta:

-¿te pasa algo?-

Le sonrío y le contesto:

-no, lo que pasa es que este silencio me aburre-

Besa mi mejilla y ríe un poco y me dice:

-siiii-

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que me comento:

-ya compre nuestro nuevo hogar, solo me falta comprar lo que la va a decorar-

Lo mire, le sonrío y nos empezamos a besar, paramos nuestros besos y le dije mimosamente:

-pero solo compra lo que va a ir en nuestra habitación, yo también quiero ir contigo a comprar lo que va a ir en la casa, incluyendo la pintura que ira en las paredes-

Te hago un puchero y pongo ojitos de perro, sé que no te resistes a estos gestos y sederas a mis peticiones, ríes, suspiras y me dices:

-está bien-

Te abrazo mientras sonrío de oreja a oreja, contestas al abrazo y nos quedamos así un buen rato, me alejas un poco pero sin destruir el abrazo para preguntarme:

-¿ya estas preparando lo que acordamos para la boda?-

Abro los ojos, me cubro la boca con mis manos, alzo un poco los hombros, se sonrojan mis mejillas, y con la cabeza le digo que no, vuelve y me pregunta:

-¿al menos tienes listas las invitaciones?

Nuevamente le digo no con la cabeza, se sientas y se cruza de brazos para luego reprocharme:

-¡STAR!-

Me siento al igual que él y le digo:

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

Hago mi cara te perrito abandonado, me mira, me da un beso en la mejilla, se levanta, camina hasta la puerta y me dice:

-empieza hacer las invitaciones y ve escogiendo todo lo acordado para la boda. Voy a pedir una pizza, cuando llegue vengo y te aviso ¿ok?-

Asiento con la cabeza, le sonrío, me sonríe para luego irse.

Me tiro sobre la cama y me empiezo a reprochar mentalmente_-¿cómo diablos olvide los preparativos de MI boda?- _suspiro, cierro los ojos un rato, nada, el aburrimiento no pasa y el sueño no aparece.

Me levanto de la cama, me miro al espejo, me organizo bien y salgo de mi habitación para ir al living a esperar que pase algo interesante.

**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

**Si tengo errores ortográficos, gramaticales, etc. No olviden avisarme, acepto comentarios reconstructivos.**

**Lamento lo corto que es pero escribir con teclado en pantalla es duro y lento ya que mi teclado se dañó.**

**Agradezco los comentarios que dejaron en mis otras historias.**

**Pregunta: ¿el nombre del capítulo está bien para este relato? Dejen su respuesta. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER. =)**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**


	2. Chapter 2:incomodidad

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network, si fueran míos tendrían hace rato 20 temporadas.**

**La historia es mía.**

**Recuerden. **_Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos._

**CAPITULO 2: INCOMODIDAD.**

-TORRE TITAN, 10:15AM-LIVING-

Starfire se encontraba sentada en uno de los banquillos del comedor viendo varios catálogos para bodas, estaba fascinada al ver tantas fotos de bodas muy hermosas y otras un tanto extravagantes, pero disfrutaba ver cada detalle.

Estaba tan distraída mirando los catálogos que no notó la presencia de Nightwing que entraba con una gran caja de pizza.

Él siguió su camino hasta la cocina, tomó 2 platos de la alacena sirvió una porción de pizza en uno de los platos y le preguntó a Starfire:

-cariño ¿quieres pizza?-

Ninguna respuesta escucho por parte de su prometida, esta estaba distraída viendo los catálogos, volteo a mirarla y volvió a preguntar:

-cariño ¿quieres comer pizza?-

Nada, ni una palabra por parte de Starfire.

Se acercó a ella y le zarandeo suavemente el brazo derecho, reacciono la pelirroja, sacudió un poco su cabeza, cerró y abrió rápidamente los ojos y dijo:

-¿ah?-

Parado frente a ella estaba el amor de su vida que le sonreía tiernamente para luego decirle:

-te dije: cariño ¿quieres pizza?, pero tú no me respondiste-

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron del color de su cabello y luego le dijo:

-perdón, estaba muy distraída viendo estos catálogos que no note que estabas aquí y… sí, quiero pizza-

Nightwing le da un beso en la mejilla, se voltea, sirve la pizza, toma los 2 platos y sentándose al lado de ella le da el plato con la porción que le corresponde.

Starfire le sonríe con dulzura para luego devorarse su pedazo de pizza.

-VISTA DE STARFIRE-

Había terminado de comer mi trozo de pizza junto con Nightwing, ahora me encontraba lavando los platos en que comimos, mi amado estaba sentado en el gran sofá de la sala mirando las noticias, se le veía un poco estresado debido a las batallas y nuestra boda de intermedio.

Termino de lavar la vajilla y me volteo a verlo, apaga el televisor y tira el control a un lado suyo, se recuesta un poco más en el sofá y echa su cabeza para atrás en forma de cansancio, me preocupa, ¿qué mas puedo hacer? Es el amor de mi vida me preocupa mucho su estado.

Camino hasta donde esta él, me siento a su lado y le beso la mejilla para luego preguntarle:

-amor… ¿te pasa algo?-

Se acomoda bien en el sofá, me mira y contesta:

-no es nada cariño, es solo que… ahhhhh… las batallas y la boda, sin contar las preparaciones, todo esto es algo estresante-

Le sonrío y me devuelve el gesto, entiendo, sé que todo esto es estresante, hasta para mí todo sobre la boda es estresante, no me imagino que cansado debe estar Nightwing siendo el líder de los titanes y tener que preocuparse de la seguridad de la ciudad y de nuestro futuro.

Lo abrazo y le empiezo a besar el cuello suavemente y voy subiendo, beso su mejilla y con cada beso voy corriendo un poco más, llego hasta sus labios, él me corresponde al beso y lo hace más profundo, me siento sobre sus piernas, empiezo a jugar con su cabello mientras el acaricia mi espalda.

Siento mil cosas al besarlo, debo admitir que me siento la mujer más afortunada, tengo al hombre que amo y este momento nadie lo puede arruinar.

-VISTA NORMAL-

En el sofá se encontraba Nightwing y Starfire con su "disputa" de labios para relajar las tensiones y olvidar los problemas.

-TORRE TITAN, 11:05 AM-ENTRADA-

Se encontraba Rachel Roth junto a su esposo Garfield Logan con archivos de varios departamentos en venta.

-dime Rachel ¿qué departamento te gusto?-

Decía Garfield muy emocionado mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Su esposa le sonrío y le respondió:

-no lo sé cariño, todos son hermosos-

Siguieron su camino hasta el ascensor, ya allí no se dijeron nada, todo era silencio entre los 2.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del living y la abrieron se quedaron petrificados, no lo podían creer, allí estaban sus 2 amigos besándose apasionadamente y no notaron su presencia, porque si lo hubieran hecho hace rato hubieran parado esta guerra de besos.

Rachel no deseaba seguir viendo este espectáculo tan espantoso así que decidió interrumpirlo:

-ummmmummm-

La pareja de enamorados pararon de besarse y se sonrojaron al ver a sus 2 amigos allí parados viendo la pequeña escena.

Starfire se levantó seguida de Nightwing y dijo muy avergonzada:

-amigos… llegaron temprano-

Rachel y Garfield se miraron y luego dijo Gar:

-ehhhh, si, llegamos temprano, je je-

Era un momento incómodo para todos, en especial para Starfire y Nightwing ya que fueron los protagonistas del show.

Starfire decidió cambiar de tema y dijo:

-ehhh, ¿quieren desayunar? Trajimos pizza-

Garfield sonrío y como arte de magia olvido lo pasado, se dirigió a la cocina, dejo los archivos sobre la mesa, cogió una rebanada de pizza y se dispuso a comerla, Rachel alzo una ceja, miro a su esposo, después miro a sus amigos y preguntó:

-pizza ¿para el desayuno?-

Nightwing y Starfire se miraron cómplices, alzaron un poco los hombros mientras sonreían, Rachel los miraba con una ceja arqueada y luego observo a su esposo que le había gritado:

-amor debes probar esto, esta deliciosa la pizza-

Para luego atragantarse con más comida, Rachel lo miro, suspiro, movió suavemente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha varias veces, caminó hasta la cocina, dejo los archivos junto con los de Garfield, se sentó a su lado y tomó la rodaja de pizza que su marido le ofreció.

A veces Nightwing no entendía la rareza de esta pareja, pero se ponía a ver su caso y eran casi similares, porque al fin y al cabo su prometida era cálida y él era frio (claro, en el sentido de las emociones) pero así eran felices.

Tomo a su chica del hombro y la acerco a él mientras esta lo rodeaba con el brazo la espalda, se miraron un instante, sonrieron y miraron a la pareja de casados que comían tranquilamente.

Bip, bip, bip, sonaba la computadora, los presentes se acercaron a la máquina, -es un mensaje- dijo Nightwing y lo abrió.

No era cualquier mensaje, era un mensaje de sus amigos Víctor y Karen, al abrirlo se vio una foto de Hawái y en esta estaba Karen en un traje de baño amarillo y junto a ella Víctor que lucía como un humano gracias a las cirugías que se aplicó en el tiempo que Nightwing se fue y que fueron tomando efectos positivos, en su boda no tenía ni una parte metálica, aunque Karen lo amaba como era y no le importaba si era de metal o era humano.

Debajo de la foto estaba el siguiente mensaje:

Queridos amigos.

Estamos disfrutando de maravilla nuestras vacaciones en el hermoso Hawái, esperamos que en Jump city todo este estable y que todos estén bien, las cosas por aquí están increíbles, el clima es agradable, la comida es exquisita, el hotel en el que nos hospedamos es asombroso, la habitación en la que pasaremos las últimas noches es muy cómoda y la atención es genial, nos tratan muy bien, aunque extrañamos nuestro hogar, tratamos de estar tranquilos y de no pensar mucho en ustedes para no amargarnos las vacaciones, pero como olvidar a unos amigos tan maravillosos como ustedes.

Volveremos en un mes, espero que nos recuerden como nosotros a ustedes y deseamos que nos esperen y que no vayan a celebrar la boda sin nosotros… esto va para ti Nightwing, hablo enserio, espéranos, como espere a que tu boda se celebrara, porque si esperaste 2 años en celebrarla esperaras un mes más.

Los quieren el señor y la señora Stone.

Posdata: Starfire, Karen te manda a decir que no prepares nada de tu boda sin ella, por favor espérala, y que no permitas que Nightwing te lleve a la cama antes de tiempo.

Todos los presentes rieron, a excepción de Nightwing que se cruzó de brazos e hizo mala cara por la última petición de Karen para luego decir:

-a mí no me parece gracioso, _Karen me las va a pagar_-

Starfire que fue la primera en parar de reír le dio un abrazo a su amado, le beso la mejilla y le dijo:

-cariño… no te enojes, ella lo dice en broma-

Nightwing la miro de reojo, le sonrío y le susurro en el oído:

-por culpa de Karen pagaras las consecuencias-

Starfire empezó a reír y acercándose a su oreja le susurro:

-bueno señor… en un rato nos veremos en su cuarto para que yo pague las consecuencias de mi amiga-

Rachel y Garfield se miraron y se empezaron a preguntar que estarían secreteándose ese par, y sin darle importancia Garfield anuncio:

-bueno chicos, se está haciendo tarde y no hemos hecho el almuerzo-

Todos asintieron y yendo a la cocina empezaron a coger los alimentos que pensaban consumir, la pusieron sobre la mesa y Nightwing y Garfield empezaron a cocinar.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Acepto comentarios reconstructivos**

**Pregunta:**

**1) ¿el nombre de este capítulo es bueno?**

**2) ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?**

**3) ¿Qué creen que sea el castigo que le impondrá Nightwing a Starfire por la última frase en la posdata de Karen?**

**¡Respondan!**

**Lamento la demora para subir el capítulo pero todavía tengo fallas técnicas.**

**Agradezco los comentarios en esta y en otras historias que subí.**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**


	3. Chapter 3: la carta

**Nota: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network.**

_Recuerden: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos._

**Aquí los dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. =)**

-HABITACION DE NIGTWING, 2:30 PM-

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio revisando cientos de afiches, revistas y catálogos de muebles, tendidos, camas, tipos de colores para pintar las paredes, armarios, en fin, miles y miles de decoraciones para poner en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Reviso cada catalogo para mirar que mueblería pienso elegir, cuando, sin querer, corro la mano y dejo caer la montaña de revistas que tenía al lado mío.

Empiezo a recoger el daño recién hecho, cuando…allí, allí estaba la dichosa carta que Bárbara me había mandado hacia unos días.

Dejo la pila de revistas sobre mi escritorio, tomo la carta y la miro detalladamente, no tuve el tiempo para abrirla, ni me interesaba, pues viniendo por parte de Bárbara no sería nada bueno.

Abro el sobre y veo la nota, la desdoblo, cuando… tocan a mi puerta, y con un solo-querido Dick- que pude leer tiro el sobre con la carta sobre mi cama para disponerme abrir.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa encantadora, allí estaba mi hermosa chica, mirándome con su carita de ángel.

Le abro el paso a mi amada, ella entra con sumo despacio, cierro la puerta y la encuentro parada enfrente de mí, le sonrío, ella se acerca un poco más a mí, la abrazo mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello y comienza a enrollarlo y desenrollarlo con su dedo, luego me dice seductoramente y muy cerca de mis labios:

-señor Grayson, vengo a pagar las consecuencias de las malas acciones de mi amiga-

La miro de lado, sonrío y le digo de la misma forma en que me hablo:

-mmm… ¿no habíamos acordado que me llamaría señor Grayson después de que nos casáramos?-

Ella ríe dulcemente cubriéndose la boca con sus dos manos para luego decirme:

-entonces… ¿Cómo desea que lo llame?-

Beso su mejilla y le digo:

-llámeme Dick, Richard, Robín, Nightwing o… dígame como usted quiera, pero… no me llame Grayson o señor-

Ríe dulcemente para luego decirme:

-como usted quiera… Richard-

La pego más a mi cuerpo, la alzo, la llevo a mi cama y la dejo allí sentada, luego le susurró al oído:

-¿lista para pagar los crímenes de su amiga señorita Anders?-

Me abraza el cuello para luego susurrarme:

-yo nací lista, pero… por favor no me llame señorita Anders, solo dígame Kori o Starfire… Richard-

Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, me quite la máscara y los guantes para poder mirarla y sentirla mejor, baje hasta su cuello besándola, seguí hasta su pecho, le quite la blusa, la empecé a besar por todos partes.

La mire a la cara un momento, luego mire mi primer objetivo, ese sostén verde que me impedía sentir mejor su pecho.

Retire una de las tiras de la brasilera de mi amada mientras besaba su cuello, luego retire la otra tira y mis labios empezaron a bajar de su cuello hasta su hombro, cuando ya iba a retirar el sostén siento unas manos en mi pecho que me alejan un poco de ese pecho.

Esas manos eran de mi amada, su cara era de duda, la miro y le pregunto calmadamente mientras acaricio su cara:

-cariño… ¿Qué pasa?-

Ella baja un poco la cabeza y le digo:

-mi vida… si no quieres… no te obligare a nada-

Ella me mira, sus mejillas están rojas y su sonrisa es tímida, luego me dice:

-no es eso… el problema es…-

Empieza a señalar su estómago, no entendía nada, solamente le pregunte:

-¿Qué?... ¿te duele el estómago?-

Negó con su cabeza y me siguió señalando su estómago, nada, no entendía nada y le dije:

-cariño… no entiendo lo que me quieres decir-

Ella solo empezó a reír, beso mi mejilla y dijo:

-tontito… ehhh… ¿Cómo te lo digo?, ehhh… no creo que este en tus planes que quede embarazada antes de tiempo, porque lo que yo recuerdo no he tomado algo para planificar, o… ¿tú te has hecho algo para que no quede embarazada?-

Pálido quedé al oír esas palabras, no tenía planeado oír eso por parte de mi amada.

Siento una leve zarandeada por parte de mi tesorito, sí que me había quedado en shock al escuchar lo antes dicho por parte de ella que no note lo que acabo de decir

-ammm… ¿Qué?-

Dije agitando un poco mi cabeza para poder despertar de mi transe y poder escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo mi Starty, lo cual hubiera deseado seguir distraído

-te dije que si tenías condones-

¡¿Enserio?!, esto tenía que ser una broma, ella ¿Cómo diablos sabia de los modos de planificación terrestre?... _Karen…_ _ella le debió enseñar esas cosas a mi pequeña niña, pero de esto no se salva esa bruja daña inocencia, podría ser la esposa de mi mejor amigo y no importa si la quiero, pero esto no se queda así._

Froto mi cuello y le hago una cara de duda, besa mi mejilla y luego me dice:

-si no tienes condones… descuida… podemos dejar esto así y otro día continuamos… ¿bueno?-

La detengo y digo un poco brusco:

-¡NO!-

_¡Richard Grayson!, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿tienes tantas ganas de que ella sea tuya?, ¡es TU prometida!, ¡prácticamente TU esposa!_

Beso su cuello y la recuesto sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella me levanto para poder decirle:

-usted Kori no va para ningún lado, va a esperarme aquí en esta cama, así como la deje, mientras que yo busco un condón, y no se va a quitar ninguna prenda porque esa labor la hago yo-

Me dirijo al baño de mi habitación dejando a mi amada recostada en la cama, al cerrar la puerta del baño empiezo a buscar mi protección, sé que en algún lado debo tener un condón.

_¡Richard Dick Grayson!, ¿enserio la quieres hacer tuya?, este inconveniente te pasa por no esperar a que ella fuera tu esposa, así no estarías en esta situación y si quedara en embarazo no importaría, al fin y al cabo el embarazo seria en el matrimonio y no fuera de este._

-hash- susurro un poco irritado y luego vuelvo a la tarea de buscar mi protección.

Me encontraba recostada en la cama, solamente traía puesto mi short y mi sostén, me sentía de maravilla, aunque un poco nerviosa, era mi primera vez y quería que todo saliera perfecto

Empiezo a moverme de un lado para otro por toda la cama, quería sentir el olor de las sabanas, quería sentir su olor, esa fragancia que me vuelve loca, arrastro un poco los tendidos hacia mí y allí veo… ¿un sobre?

Tomo el sobre y lo reviso, en uno de sus lados dice:

PARA: Richard Grayson

LOCALIZACIÓN: Jump City.

DE: Bárbara Gordon.

LOCALIZACIÓN: Gothic City.

Me siento en la cama para mirar mejor el sobre, no tenía una dirección fija, reviso el sobre, nada, no contenía nada, me levanto para buscar probablemente lo que tenía el sobre y allí lo veo, una hoja de papel doblada, la tomo y la miro sin desdoblarlo.

_¡Kori! no puedes hacer eso, son las cosas de TU futuro esposo, ¿dudas? ¿Acaso dudas de él?, no importa si la carta es enviada por una mujer, de seguro no es nada._

Miro una y otra vez la hoja de papel, la curiosidad me invade y mis pensamientos y yo empezamos una disputa

_-Él te ama, de seguro no es nada-_

-¿pero si es algo importante?-

_-si es importante él te lo dirá-_

-pero… ¿si se le olvido?-

_-ten paciencia, tarde o temprano se acordara-_

-pero… si lo recuerda…y… ¿no me lo dice?-

_-tal vez no es importante-_

-¿pero si lo es?-

_-él sabrá que hacer, al fin y al cabo… ¿no es el líder de los titanes?-_

-claro que es el líder, y es muy buen líder-

_-entonces… ¿Qué te preocupa?-_

-no lo sé-

_-y si no sabes… ¿Qué te preocupa?-_

-¿pero si es algo malo?-

_-él lo resolverá-_

-¿pero si no es capaz de resolverlo?-

_-si no fuese capaz de resolverlo, él se lo hará saber a todo el grupo-_

-pero si no nos avisa-

_-Él tendrá algún plan-_

-¿pero si no lo tiene?-

_-¿enserio?, por favor, estamos hablando de Nightwing, óyeme bien NIGH-TWING, él siempre tiene un plan-_

-bien, bien, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esta chica con Richard?-

_-pues no me preguntes a mí, ¿acaso crees que leemos la mente?, mejor pregúntale a Richard, pero eso si… si se enoja es todo TÚ culpa, por curiosa-_

Mi mente por fin se queda en silencio y yo quedo allí con la duda, si preguntarle o no a mi prometido respecto a la carta y a quien se lo envió

La curiosidad me ganó, desdoblo la carta, me siento en la cama y me dispongo a leerla.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las palabras de esa carta rompen mi corazón, ¿_cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_

Doblo nuevamente la carta, dejo la nota sobre la cama, busco mi blusa y me la pongo, me miro en el espejo, acomodo mi cabello y me coloco los zapatos.

Mis lágrimas no paran, el dolor es grande, como desearía nunca haber leído esa carta, _maldita curiosidad, Richard me debe una explicación_

Sale mi prometido o mejor dicho el desgraciado del baño, me mira extrañado, alza una ceja, pero antes de que abra la boca recojo sus guantes y su máscara y se los tiro, él los recibe pero no se los coloca, se acerca a mí y me pregunta:

-cariño… ¿Qué te pasa?-

Empieza a secar mis lágrimas, me alejo de él bruscamente, pareciera que no entendía nada, _no me creas tonta Richard_,_ yo no nací ayer_, luego le digo firmemente mostrándole el papel y el sobre:

-¿Qué es esto?-

Mis lágrimas no paran de correr por mis mejillas, el dolor es mucho

Alza una ceja y me contesta:

-un papel doblado y un sobre-

_Que estupidez, me cree tonta_

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas por la ira y le grito:

-¡YA SÉ QUE ES UN PAPEL DOBLADO Y UN SOBRE!, ¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA?-

Mi futuro ex –prometido se pegó un leve susto, se acercó a mí y pregunto:

-mi vida… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?-

Me tranquilizo, tomo aire y le pregunto con la voz quebrada:

-¿Quién es Bárbara Gordon?-

Arquea una ceja y me responde:

-¿babs?-

_Con que esa tiene un apodo_

-¿Quién es ella y que papel toma en tu vida?-

Mi voz seguía quebrada y el dolor era horrible, no era un dolor físico, era un dolor sentimental, un dolor tan fuerte, que de seguro mi corazón no pudra resistir la verdad

-babs es mi ex –novia de ciudad gótica… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Me responde con mucha calma mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no puedo resistir más, debo llorar, debo dejar que fluya mi tristeza

Mis rebeldes lágrimas salieron a luz de flote, no aguantaba más, sabía que no era bueno llorar delante de él, pero… ¿Qué más hacia?, saber la verdad dolía y mucho.

Me abraza mientras lloro, lo único que hago es aceptar esos abrazos que me proporciona, que de seguro seria el ultimo abrazo que me daría en toda una vida, porque seguramente sus cálidos abrazos y sus dulces besos serán de esa, debía hacerme la idea desde ahora, si, esa carta tenía razón, con las palabras de Richard o mejor dicho Nightwing, me comprobaba todo.

Me separo de él, me alejo un poco, seco mis lágrimas para luego empezar a dialogar

-debes ponerte tus guantes y tú mascara-

-tesoro… ¿Por qué te comportas así?-

-…-

-¡DIME ALGO!-

-sabes…ahhhhh… esto… se acabó-

-¿Qué?-

-sigue tu camino y yo el mío-

-cariño… no entiendo-

-hazme un favor… no me vuelvas a llamarme por ningún sobrenombre, cuando te vayas a dirigir hacia mi persona dime señorita Anders, y si es para alguna misión dime Starfire-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste-

-mi amor no entiendo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así de extraña conmigo?-

-por favor no me digas así… además, nos estamos ahorrando una pena ¿entiendes?-

-¡NO!, claro que no entiendo, no sé porque diablos te comportas así-

-pregúntaselo a ella-

-¡¿A QUIEN!?, NO SE NI A QUIEN TE REFIERES-

-Bárbara Gordon-

-¿ella que tiene que ver con esto?-

-todo-

-¿Cómo así?-

-mira Nightwing… te estoy dejando libre para poder que vayas con tu amada y reconstruyan su amor-

-¿Qué amor?-

-el que dejaron volando en ciudad gótica-

-¿Qué?-

-ya me oíste Rich… perdón, Nightwing, te dejo libre para que por fin seas feliz con la mujer que amas-

-pero si yo te amo a ti-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-

-¡PEROSI NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!, yo te amo a ti-

-¡NO ME ILUSIONES MÁS!, en esta carta lo dice todo-

Le muestro la dichosa carta, él la lee hasta cierto punto, lo sé porque lo escucho mientras niega con la cabeza, empuña el papel y me dice:

-¿y tú crees esta porquería?-

No aguantaba más, la tristeza me consumía y las lágrimas salieron, Nightwing toma mi cara con suma delicadeza y pega mi frente con la de él, mis lágrimas pasan de mis ojos, rozan mis mejilla para luego terminar su transcurso en las manos que sostienen mi cara, me sorprendo al verlo llorar, ¿_enserio está tan triste?_

Pongo mis manos sobre las manos de él, cuando pensaba decir algo él toma la palabra:

-¿tú crees las estupideces de esta carta?-

Asiento con mi cabeza, me separo de él, me dirijo hacia la puerta y antes de salir le digo:

-espero que seas feliz con Bárbara-

Salgo con la cabeza baja, no tengo ganas de nada, solo deseo llegar pronto a mi habitación y llorar sobre mi almohada hasta quedar dormida

En el transcurso del camino me encuentro con Rachel y Garfield tomados de la mano, alzo mi mirada y les doy una sonrisa fingida, ambos se me quedan viendo, luego Gar pregunta:

-Star… ¿Qué te paso?-

No escucha respuesta de parte mío, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sigo mi camino, casi llego a mi cuarto, cuando…

-¡STAR!-

Gritan mi nombre, yo sigo como si nada, se quién me llamo, y por la justa razón de saber quién fue no volteo

Sigo como si nada hasta que alguien me toma del brazo y me dice firme:

-debemos hablar-

No me atrevo a mirarlo, suelto mi brazo de su agarre para luego decirle:

-déjame-

Vuelve a tomar mi brazo y dice con voz más firme, o mejor dicho con voz autoritaria:

-tenemos que hablar-

La rabia que siento es mucha, no aguanto más, suelto mi brazo y… lo cacheteo, se toca la mejilla golpeada, lo miro, mis ojos se humedecen y me alejo corriendo

Al llegar a mi habitación me encierro, me tiro a la cama solamente a llorar, no lloro por lo hablado, lloro porque lo golpee sin ninguna razón, o para ser más franca, le pegue por una estupidez

Me encuentro en el pasillo parado mientras toco mi mejilla cacheteada, ella nunca había hecho eso, aprieto el maldito papel que me arruino la dicha, volteo y allí veo a mis dos amigos atónitos por lo ocurrido, me acerco a ellos y le digo a Rachel:

-Rachel, hazme un favor… ve y habla con Starfire-

-y tú… ¿Qué harás?-

Me pregunta mi amiga gótica, aprieto más el papel y mirándola digo:

-voy arreglar cuentas-

Me alejo para dirigirme a mi habitación

Al llegar a mi cuarto encuentro las tiras del sostén de mi amada tiradas en el piso, las levanto, las pongo con delicadeza en el nochero que esta junto a mi cama y tiro el repulsivo papel al piso.

Me recuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar con mi amada, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus ojos, sus caricias, todo sobre ella hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

**Hola mis amados lectores, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, pero descuiden esto no se va a quedar así, y aquí les dejo mis típicas preguntas:**

**1-¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**2-¿el título de este capítulo es bueno?**

**3-¿Qué les pareció el castigo?**

**4-¿Qué creen que pasara después?**

**5-¿Qué diría la carta?**

**6-si a ustedes les pasara una situación de estas ¿Qué harían?**

**Respondan**

**Acepto comentarios reconstructivos**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**


	4. Chapter 4: tristeza

**Nota: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Catoon Network.**

**La historia si es mía**

_Recuerden: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos._

-HABITACION DE STARFIRE, 3:40 PM-

Estaba recostada en la cama, mis lágrimas salían a borbotones, tenía la almohada empapada de tanto llorar, me sentía engañada, triste, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, esa era la pregunta que me hacía a cada rato.

Tocan la puerta, no tengo ganas de abrirla, siguen tocando y yo con mi voz ronca pregunto:

-¿Quién?-

-soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?-

Reconocía esa voz, era mi amiga gótica Rachel, yo con un-pase- se abrió la puerta dejando ver a mi amiga, me miró con tristeza, ¿me veía tan mal?, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, la miro, la abrazo y empiezo a llorar en sus brazos, ella recibe el abrazo y empieza a acariciar mi cabello, luego me dice:

-¿quieres hablar?-

Yo asentí un poco más calmada para poder dialogar

-¿Por qué Rachel?, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-él… me engaño-

No podía más, esas palabras dolían decirlas

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Mi amiga se levantó atónita, luego se sentó más calmada para seguir abrazándome.

-si…-

Solamente podía llorar, ¿Qué más hacia?, esta situación era dura para mi

-y… ¿Cómo sabes que te engaño?-

La mire por un momento, baje la cabeza

-lo descubrí cuando leí una carta que le envió una tal "babs"-

Odiaba decir este nombre, me daba asco pronunciarlo

-¿le pediste una explicación a Nightwing respecto a la nota?-

-no-

Oí un suspiro por parte de mi amiga, alzo la cara para poder mirarla

-¿Qué pasa amiga Rachel?-

-nada… pero deberías hablar con Nightwing, estaba muy triste-

-¿él? ¿Triste?-

-si-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma-

Volteo mi cara para otro lado y me separo del abrazo

-no quiero-

-bien…-

Vuelvo a mirar a mi amiga y esta se levanta

-¿Dónde vas?-

-voy con Garfield-

Se aleja y se acerca a la puerta, pero antes de salir me voltea a ver

-deberías hablar con él-

Sale de mi habitación dejándome con mis pensamientos, vuelvo a recostarme, cierro los ojos, _¿tiene razón mi amiga?_, no, no lo tiene, ella no comprende mi dolor porque es feliz, tiene un hombre que la ama, está construyendo un hogar y puede tener bebes si ella lo desea, y yo… yo no tengo nada

Empiezo a llorar otra vez hasta que siento cansancio y quedo profundamente dormida.

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic**

**Lamento lo corto que es, pero el tiempo es muy corto y las tareas son muchas y hay que aprovechar la inspiración.**

**Agradezco a todos los que comentaron**

**Acepto comentarios buenos, malos, reconstructivos, etc.**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**

**Posdata: por favor respondan las preguntas que les deje en el capítulo anterior**


	5. Chapter 5: una fuerte conclusión

**NOTA: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network.**

**La historia me pertenece.**

**ADVERTENCIA: puede que en algunas partes de la historia encuentren palabras un poco fuertes, se recomienda discreción.**

_Recorderis: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.=)_

-HABITACION DE NIGHTWING, 08: 35 AM-

Estaba recostado en mi cama, miraba el techo perdido, la tristeza me invadía, no sé qué camino coger, mi ahora ex –prometida me termino, no tengo idea de cómo arreglar este problema.

Me levanto de la cama y en el piso encuentro la estúpida nota, la tomo, la desdoblo y la empiezo a leer

Querido Dick

Amor mío, no sabes cuánto te extraño, ¿Cuándo volverás a mí?, espero que muy pronto, deseo tenerte a mi lado, sentir tus labios, tus caricias, ¿Cuándo volveremos a vivir lo de antes?, me sorprendió oír a Bruno cuando te hablaba por teléfono –espero con ansias tu matrimonio- , allí entendí el por qué te fuiste de ciudad gótica muy feliz para esa ciudad de quinta, te fuiste para ver a esa mocosa o mejor dicho, a ver esa zorra, que de seguro te estará engañando con otro, pero descuida mi vida, aquí estaré yo para consolarte y para volver a nuestro romance pasado, aún recuerdo esos momentos maravillosos juntos, antes de que te fueras a esa ciudad y conocieras a esa perra.

Cuando volviste, mi corazón se alegró, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en ese tiempo que te hospedaste aquí?, fueron maravillosos, ahora entiendo del por qué no me invitaste a tu boda, no quieres distraerte con mi belleza y dejarla a ella en el altar y con una gran vergüenza, sé que aún me amas, lo sé, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de esa boda, pero yo allí estaré para guiarte en tus confusiones, y no te sorprendas y esa chiquilla te engaña, eso pasa por no escucharme, haaa, desearía sentirte otra vez, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, como en ese tiempo que volviste a mí.

Te ama y quien te manda muchos besos….. Bárbara Gordon.

Apreté ese asqueroso pedazo de papel, esta estúpida carta solo me trajo problemas, maldita Bárbara, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué en esta etapa de mi vida?, era tan feliz hasta que esta estupidez llego a mis manos, ¿por qué no la leí?, o mejor dicho ¿Por qué la deje a la vista de mi amada?, soy un idiota.

Paso una mano por toda mi cara en signo de frustración, tengo ganas de llorar, gritar, patalear, golpear a la infeliz de Bárbara.

Si Starfire, MI Starfire me deja, la idiota rompe relaciones tendrá que seguir soñando que yo volveré con ella, tendría que estar demente para volver con Bárbara.

Leo la carta una y otra vez, no entiendo a qué se refiere cuando dice-¿recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en ese tiempo que te hospedaste aquí?- ella y yo sabemos que paso en ese tiempo que estuve en ciudad gótica, hasta Bruno y Alfred saben lo que hice en ese tiempo que me quede, pareciera que la carta no fuera dirigida a mí.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento, eso es…, maldita víbora, para hacer algo productivo no sirve, pero para dañar mi relación amorosa… en eso sí que es buena, Bárbara me las va a pagar todas.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia uno de mis nocheros, abro el cajón, revuelco todos los papeles que allí se encuentran-¡aquí esta!-, ahora tengo en mis manos un celular que me dio Bruno para poder llamarlo.

Empiezo a marcar, está sonando, me siento en la cama y empuño la hoja de papel, del otro lado me contestan, es Bruno que me saluda alegremente

-¡Richard!, ¿Cómo has estado?-

"_bien, solamente quiero que me pases a esa vulgar mujer"_

-bien-

Me oigo frio, pero… ¿Quién no se oiría así cuando hace un buen rato alguien te arruina la vida?

-¿Qué pasa?, te oigo furioso-

-quiero que me pases a esa zorra-

-¿Quién?-

-a la zorra de Bárbara-

-…-

-¡QUIERO QUE ME PASES A ESA MUJERZUELA!-

-¿por qué le dices así a Bárbara?, ¿Qué paso?-

-¡ELLA SE MERECE TODOS LOS APODOS DEL MUNDO!-

Comienzo a llorar, no lo puedo aguantar, la ira y el mal rato que pasó mi Starty me invadían la cabeza

-Dick… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-pues que la idiota de Bárbara me arruino la vida-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-me mando una estúpida nota, mi prometida la descubrió, la leyó y…-

-y… ¿Qué paso?-

Lloro aún más, no lo aguanto, mi corazón está roto

-ella… me termino-

Que agrias son esas palabras, me duele pronunciarlas

-¿¡Qué!? Dick… debe ser un error-

-no, no lo es-

-¿pero que decía esa carta?-

-no quiero decir esas horrorosas palabras, pero… te la enviare a tu e-mail y ahí sabrás el por qué mi prometida me termino-

-está bien-

-ahora te llamo-

Cuelgo la llamada, me arreglo para que mis amigos no se den cuenta de mi mal estado, me pongo el traje de siempre, el de Nightwing, me aseguro de que este bien, salgo de mi habitación con la carta y el celular para dirigirme al living y enviarle a Bruno las palabras más horrorosas, pronunciadas, o mejor dicho, escritos por la peor plaga del mundo… Bárbara Gordon.

Al llegar al living encuentro a Rachel y Garfield sentados en el sofá, me miran al oírme entrar, no digo nada y me dirijo a la computadora, tomo esa asquerosa hoja de papel, la escaneo y se la envió a Bruno, tomo el celular y marco el número telefónico de mi padre y mentor, comienza a sonar, hasta que me contestan, pero antes de que la persona detrás del teléfono hable, tomo la palabra

-listo Bruno, ya te lo envié-

-¿hola?-

Reconozco esa voz a donde vaya, esa voz es de… Bárbara

-¡QUE QUIERES ASQUEROSA PLAGA!-

-Dicky no me trates así-

-no me digas Dicky asquerosa perra-

-Dick no me trates así-

-cómo diablos no te voy a tratar así, sabiendo que tú destrozaste mi vida-

-¿pero yo que hice?-

-no te hagas la inocente Bárbara, por la culpa de tus estupideces mí prometida término conmigo-

-y yo que culpa tengo de que "esa" te haya corchado –

-¡NUNCA LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASI!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque ella es un ángel, es dulce, tierna, amable, comprensiva, desinteresada, y sobre todo… ¡NO ES COMO TÚ!-

-exacto, ella no es como yo, porque yo soy mucha mujer y ella…-

-¿ella es qué?-

-ella es… nada-

-mira Bárbara, si para ser mi Starty mucha mujer tiene que ser como tú, prefiero que no sea nada-

-¿Cómo?-

-lo que oíste, y que te vaya bien… ¡PERRA!-

Esta última frase la grite con ira antes de colgarle, no la aguantaba, y no pensaba permitir que insultara una vez más a mi estrella.

La ira que tenía era tanta que había olvidado a mis amigos que estaban presentes, los volteo a ver y están pálidos, en deducción, presenciaron mi discusión con… "esa"

Miro por todo el lugar y observo a la pareja que este frente mío y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Starfire?-

Rachel y Garfield se miraron, voltearon a verme y Garfield contesto:

-está en su habitación-

Alzo una ceja, me quedo en silencio un momento y vuelvo a preguntar:

-¿ella ya desayuno?-

Negaron con la cabeza, suspire y me dirigí a la cocina, ya allí tomé una bandeja y la coloque sobre el aparador, acomode en la bandeja un plato, un vaso, una taza y los cubiertos, cogí de las alacenas todo lo necesario para hacer un delicioso desayuno para el amor de mi vida.

Puse en el plato un exquisito omelet, en la taza chocolate, en el vaso jugo de naranja, y de decoración coloque un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja.

Tomé la bandeja y me fui de la cocina para poder dirigirme a la habitación de mi amada.

Estoy frente a la puerta de mi querida Starty, los nervios me consumen, no sé qué me dirá mi amada, trago saliva y toco, no hay respuesta, nuevamente toco, nada, no responden, respiro profundamente, entro en la habitación y allí la encuentro profundamente dormida, sigo sigilosamente hasta el nochero que está a su lado y pongo la bandeja, volteo para poder verla, sus ojos se ven un poco hinchados, maldita Bárbara, ha hecho sufrir demasiado a mi pequeña, tomo otra cobija de su armario y la arropo para que no le dé frio, en el transcurso noto que todavía tenía puesto el anillo, tal vez se le había olvidado quitárselo o… todavía tenía una oportunidad, suspiro, como desearía que me dejara explicarle todo este mal entendido, pero… tocara esperar a que se calme

Beso su frente, sonríe, por fin logro ver una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella, aun me ama, sé que aún me ama, me lo demuestra con esa sonrisa que salió de sus labios cuando bese su frente, me quedo contemplándola un rato para luego salir y dirigirme a mi habitación, no tenía hambre, ¿Quién podría tener hambre en esta situación?, pienso que nadie en mi situación comería

Al llegar a mi cuarto me tiro en la cama, respiro profundamente, me siento estresado, triste, deprimido, quisiera llorar pero ya no tengo lagrimas para hacerlo, siento sueño sabiendo que hace nada me levante de mis horas de tranquilidad, miro la hora y son las 9:26 am, ¡que temprano!, intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas para pararse, y tras el colmo Morfeo se estaba apoderando de mi

No más, no aguanto más, me doy por vencido y dejo que Morfeo me lleve, y que por fin pueda descansar con los maravillosos recuerdos que tengo con mi ángel.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora, la inspiración casi que no me llega.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, está muy corto, ya se lo que dirán- "tuvo mucho tiempo y nos trae algo corto"-**

**Ahora con mis típicas preguntas que deseo que respondan**

**1) ¿Qué les pareció la carta que Bárbara le envió a Nightwing?**

**2) ¿Qué les pareció lo que Nightwing le dijo a Bárbara por el teléfono?**

**3) ¿el título de este Capítulo es bueno?**

**4) ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? **

**5) ¿creen que el problema entre Nightwing y Starfire se arreglara?**

**¡RESPONDAN!**

**Acepto comentarios reconstructivos, buenos, malos, etc.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan comentarios, son muy especiales para mí.**

**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: hasta que no respondan mis preguntas… NO subiré más capítulos, por lo menos 3 personas respondan mis preguntas, ya sé, ya sé, esta tipeja quien se cree para decirnos eso, pero en mi defensa sería lo más justo.**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán. =)**


	6. Chapter 6: plan

**NOTA: LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICS Y CARTOON NETWORK.**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

_Recorderis: las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos._

-HABITACION DE STARFIRE, 9:45 AM-

Sentía frio, pero no cualquier frio, era un frio de soledad, mi corazón se sentía triste, decepcionado, mil cosas pasaban por mi mente y ninguna de ellas era buena

Siento un olor agradable, miro mi nochero y allí está el motivo de ese exquisito aroma, me siento y tomo la bandeja, mis tripas empiezan a resonar, no pierdo tiempo y comienzo a desayunar, ¿Cuánto había dormido?... Según la hora… demasiado tiempo.

Dejo la bandeja nuevamente en el nochero, me recuesto y empiezo a recordar, recuerdos y recuerdos pasan por mi mente, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, ¿hice algo malo para merecerlo?, no tengo idea, pero de que sufro… sufro.

Tengo nuevamente sueño, sé que no debo tener cansancio, pero… quiero ser feliz y que mejor remedio que dormir, aunque en estos momentos deseo dormir para toda la eternidad.

Tocan la puerta, pregunto:

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo… Rachel, ¿puedo pasar?-

-si-

Veo entrar a mi amiga, se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Pregunta ella con su típica voz

-un poco mejor-

Contesto con la voz triste, ella mira el nochero donde está ubicada la bandeja, me mira y dice:

-veo que ya desayunaste-

La miro por un instante, bajo la cabeza y le digo suavemente:

-si… estaba muy rico… gracias-

Levanto la cabeza y noto que ha alzado una ceja, no comprendo nada, pero antes de que diga algo mi amiga toma la palabra

-Star… yo no te traje ni te prepare el desayuno-

-entonces… ¿quién fue?-

Veo que se empieza a reír, me pregunto de qué se está riendo, soba mi cabello tiernamente y me dice:

-Nightwing te preparo y te trajo el desayuno-

Impresión, no lo podía creer, ¿él me trajo el desayuno?, eso era impresionante

-Star… ¿quieres salir?-

Miro a mi amiga que ha acabado de hablarme, estoy atónita ante el hecho de que mi dic… digo, Nightwing haya hecho ese gesto tan tierno

-star…-

Me zarandea mi amiga y por fin reacciono

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto un poco confundida

-te pregunte si querías salir-

La voz de mi amiga se oía como siempre

-no… pero gracias amiga-

Suspira, se levanta y me dice:

-si deseas algo no dudes en llamarme-

Le sonreí un poco triste, ella me devolvió el gesto y se fue de mi cuarto, suspiro en mis adentros, me recuesto, pienso, pienso y pienso… ¿Por qué Nightwing haría algo así?, solamente hago pensar hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

- TORRE TITAN, 12:37 PM, COCINA-

Todo estaba listo, tenía todo para llevarle a Starfire, tenía una bandeja que contenía un plato hondo con sopa de pollo, un plato con arroz, una pechuga, ensalada, papas a la francesa, un vaso con agua y otro de jugo de naranja, una taza de café, los cubiertos, las servilletas y como toque final un florerito con una rosa roja y una carta.

Todo estaba preparado para que mi amada comiera, solo esperaba que estuviese despierta para que se comiera esta comida caliente y aprovechar para darle una explicación respecto a la carta.

Tome la bandeja para poder dirigirme al cuarto de mi hermoso ángel

-viejo ¿A dónde vas?-

Paro en seco y volteo, allí encuentro a Garfield y a Rachel sentados en el sofá

-voy a llevarle el almuerzo a Starfire-

Respondo un poco aburrido a la pregunta de mi verde amigo

-¿ya se reconciliaron?-

Pregunta Rachel con su típico tono de voz, suspiro hondo y le contesto:

-no… ni siquiera he hablado con ella-

Mis amigos se miran mutuamente, me miran con cara de "que pesar", suspiro y me voy rumbo al cuarto de mi amada deseando que este despierta para dar punto final a esta situación.

Sentía lastima al verlo tan deprimido, no podía ver sus ojos, pero si sentía a travez de su antifaz la tristeza que sentía, ¿Cómo una simple carta cambia años de relación?, me sorprende y me enoja como una estúpida viene a destrozar tanta felicidad.

Volteo a ver a mi esposo que me mira un tanto angustiado

-Rachel… ¿estas segura de esto?-

Me pregunta un poco preocupado, asiento con mi cabeza, lo beso tiernamente, suspiro y le digo:

-no se me ocurre nada más-

Baja un poco la cabeza, se ve que está muy preocupado por mí, pero… ¿Qué más hago?, no se me ocurre nada más, no puedo permitir que dos de mis amigos sufran por culpa de esa… de esa bruja

Recuesto mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo y espero el momento ideal para ejercer mi plan.

Estoy frente a la puerta de mi amada, me asusta lo que podrá pasar, no sé cómo terminara esto, pero espero que termine en algo bueno y no en lo que estoy pensando, tomo valor y toco suavemente, nadie me contesta, de seguro está dormida, abro la puerta y compruebo mi teoría, mi Starty está profundamente dormida, dejo la bandeja en el nochero y tomo la otra del desayuno, la miro tiernamente, beso suavemente sus finos labios, la acomodo y salgo de ese lugar para dirigirme a la cocina y dejar la bandeja con los platos sucios.

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro nuevamente con mis dos amigos que están almorzando, sigo mi camino seriamente hasta el fregadero, lavo los platos sucios. Cuando termine de lavar Salí para dirigirme a el cuarto de investigación, de seguro esto me distraería por un rato.

Todo estaba listo y mi plan se ejecutaría de una buena vez, era el momento, lo sabía, tenía que aprovechar el rato que me daría Nightwing para lograr lo pensado, no sé si lo que hare está bien o está mal, pero que importa, esa relación no se puede acabar después de todo lo que pasaron, no señor, no voy a permitir que ambos sufran, eso sí que no

Me levanto de la mesa, mi marido me sigue viendo preocupado, le doy un tierno beso y le susurro-estaré bien- para luego salir de la cocina y dirigirme al cuarto de mi amiga.

Estoy parada frente a la puerta de mi amiga, toco suavemente, solamente espero que este despierta porque si no mi plan se ira cuesta abajo, -¿Quién?-, ¡sí! Esta despierta, que suertuda soy, respiro profundo y le contesto

-soy yo, Rachel, ¿puedo entrar?-

-si-

Entre y me senté al lado de ella, vaya que tenía hambre, comía despacio pero se lo comía todo, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y para romper tanto silencio le pregunte:

-vaya que tienes hambre-

Mi amiga asentó con la cabeza y me comento:

-está muy rico-

Sonreí levemente y empezamos a entablar conversación

-Nightwing se esmeró mucho para hacerte este almuerzo-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-él… ¿ya almorzó?-

-no-

-de seguro no tiene hambre-

-tal vez-

-¿Cómo está?-

-¿Quién?-

-Nightwing-

-él…-

-¿él que amiga Rachel?-

-él…-

-¿Qué?, dime Rachel ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Por qué no me dices algo?-

-él… está enfermo-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Noto que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas

-si… está enfermo por ti-

- ¿¡QUE!? , ¿¡POR QUE!?-

-su corazón está herido y muy triste, te extraña Star, no ha probado ni un bocado en todo el día, y su salud no está del todo bien-

-¿mejorara?-

-no lo creo Starfire-

Las lágrimas de mi amiga salieron de su escondite y ahora parecía un mar, _Rachel llegaste muy lejos con esto._

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Quién?-

-Nightwing… ¿Dónde está?-

-no lo sé-

-no puedo quedarme así, no puedo permitir que mi Richard sufra y por mi culpa, debo buscarlo-

Deja la bandeja en el nochero, seca sus lágrimas, se pone unos zapatos y sale corriendo del lugar, dejándome sola en la habitación.

**Hola mis amores, sé que es muy corto este capítulo, pero hasta aquí se los dejo, muchos abrazos y besos.**

**Si tengo algún error ortográfico, gramatical, etc., no duden en avisarme.**

**Entro en votación, necesito ayuda respecto al fic**

**¿Qué les parece mejor?**

**Separar la narración de los personajes por medio de una línea como lo estoy haciendo últimamente.**

**Separar la narración de los personajes por medio del p.o.v.**

**¡Elijan!, necesito que estén cómodos para que puedan leer esta historia.**

**NOTA: contestare cuando pueda todos sus comentarios.**

**Les desea lo mejor: alma de titán.**


End file.
